


Alors on Danse

by bowiesnippleantennae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All 4 MariDrien ships are in this fic, F/M, Possible Reveal, more characters will be added when applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesnippleantennae/pseuds/bowiesnippleantennae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien and Marinette get paired up together for a class project, Marinette didn't know if she was going to faint or scream. (Un)Fortunately, Adrien's idea for the project pertains to two Parisian superheroes that are near and dear to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ladybug fic and I'm writing it a lot differently than my other fics because of how the dialogue in the show flows. It's a little weird for me but I know I'll get into the swing of things. I'm just going to have fun with this!

“Marinette,” Alya whispers. She shakes her friend’s wrist slightly to get her attention. Marinette sees nothing. She can remember being in a classroom, living in Paris, having a body but all of that feels like a far off dream and she’s floating towards the heavens. 

“Marinette, snap out of it girl, the teacher’s waiting.” Alya keeps insisting this but Marinette can’t be bothered by that when she sees sparks and hearts and green eyes everywhere. 

“I look forward to working with you!” Her world shatters and she blinks, staring back at those green eyes. Her mouth goes dry as she tries to string together words that just don’t seem to make sense in any language. The green eyes turn away and Marinette is vaguely aware of Alya giggling and of the teacher listing off more names — it’s a group project. They are to research any sort of topic that pertains to their city, write a report, and then present it. 

“A-Alya…” Marinette whispers back, grabbing her friend’s hand under the table with a vice grip. “Tell me I’m not dreaming.” Because nothing this good ever happens to her.

Alya chuckles and gives Marinette a soft smile. “You’re definitely awake.” She pauses, noting the girl’s dazed look. “I hope…”

 

Adrien was fine with it. He was fine with a lot of things, he had to be. But, as far as being fine goes, this was probably the easiest — next to having Nino as his partner, that is. He glances over at said friend and gives a small smile. Nino returns it with a thumbs up. 

“You’re pretty lucky, dude,” he whispers and Adrien nods slightly. Marinette was smart and hard working, if she could string a sentence together. She seemed to be eloquent with everyone else except him and if they were going to be working together, that wasn’t going to fly. He would just have to work extra hard to make her feel comfortable. 

“I just hope she’s into the idea I have…” he finally whispers back, revealing another insecurity he has. As soon as the assignment was given to the class, Adrien knew what he wanted to work on. There was nothing more important to Paris (and himself) than Ladybug and Chat Noir. Alya was able to talk to them sometimes, so why couldn’t he set up a little one-on-one with Marinette and Chat, himself? If anything, it would be a people-pleaser. Even Chloe would have to put away that scowl in replace of wonderment at learning more about the only other person besides herself that she admired. And that also meant alone time with His Lady. Adrien coughs to shake the bubbling feeling in his chest.

Adrien then turns around and gives Marinette a smile and tells her that he looks forward to them working together. That was sure to make her feel at ease with him. He isn’t scary! He’ll prove it to her. Marinette stares at him, doe-eyed and unblinking. He holds her gaze until it gets awkward and he turns back around. Adrien glances at Nino and shrugs. 

 

“This is simultaneously the best and worst thing to ever happen to me.” Marinette pases in front of Alya who sits comfortably on a bench in the school’s courtyard. “I mean, on one hand, it gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to the love of my life!” Alya nods to that, not looking up from her phone. “On the other hand, how am I supposed to talk to him? What do I say? Do I keep it strictly professional? Can I ask him things about himself? Oh God, of course I can’t. I’ll get tongue-tied and trip over my words, like always… Ohhh… Who am I kidding? This is just setting me up for disaster…” Marinette slumps down next to Alya on the bench and places her head on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m hopeless.” 

Alya looks up from her phone and smiles softly. “Girl, you’re not hopeless. You just need to relax.” 

“That’s the problem! I can’t seem to. Not when he’s involved…” Marinette pouts, glancing across the courtyard at the boy in question. 

“Maybe what you need is practice. So what if you get nervous around him in the beginning? The more you talk to him, the more comfortable you’ll get. Trust me.” She places a hand around Marinette’s shoulders and gives her a reassuring squeeze. Marinette sighs.

“Yeah, maybe…” 

“Marinette.” She almost jumps out of her skin. Marinette whips around to see a bright smile and perfectly green eyes. 

“A-Adrien?” He walks up to her and Alya, Nino in tow, bright and shining. 

“I was wondering when you wanted to meet up to start this project. I have a great idea and I want to run it by you.” Marinette gapes at him before being shoved by Alya. She should say something, like ‘Of course! Let’s meet at my house!’ or ‘We can go to the library after class,’ or anything other than what she is doing right now, which is staring in shock, mouth hanging loosely on its hinges. Adrien, the saint, waits patiently for her answer, which she would be giving if all brain function hadn’t stopped. 

Alya, ever the knight in shining armor, grabs her friend’s shoulders and pulls her close. “That’s a great idea, isn’t it Marinette? Better start it early and get ahead of the game. Good thinking, Adrien.” She shakes Marinette’s shoulders and snaps her back to reality. 

“Right!” She squeaks, then thinking better of it, clears her throat to answer properly. “Right… Uhm,” She takes a moment to compose herself, Alya’s grip on her like a buttress, keeping her from toppling under the pressure of speaking calmly to the love of her life. “If you’re free, we can start today. Uh, after school? Library! Uh, like Alya said…” She smiles at her friend who nods in approval. 

Adrien smiles to that as well. “The Library it is, then.” And with, that he leaves, a short goodbye on his lips. Marinette melts. This is either going to be the best week of her life, or quite possibly the worst. 

 

Adrien has it all planned out. Marinette will get to the library, he’ll be there already-- always punctual to a fault-- and then he will lead her to the table he has set up for them. It will be the essences of relaxation. He wrote down his entire idea so he could make sure he doesn’t mess up the explanation while he runs it by her. Marinette could very possibly not agree to this, but she’s talked with Chat a handful of times and she has complimented him before. This shouldn’t be any different. Right? 

Marinette walks through the library doors and glances around, clutching her books and looking less than comfortable, standing in the middle of the open lobby of the library. The tiles reflect her shoes as she walks uncertainly towards the nearest bookshelf, pulling out her phone with her free hand. Adrien strolls up to her, making sure to not startle her in any way and utterly failing.

“Marine-- whoa!” She flings her phone in the air and he has just enough time to catch it before it shatters on the floor. “Careful,” He says, lightheartedly as he hands her back her phone. She takes it from him, her eyes wide and glued to the floor. 

“Uh, oh! I have a table already, we can set up camp there and get to work.” He offers and she looks up and nods. 

“Okay, so I don’t know if you have an idea for this presentation, but I have one and I think it would be really cool and I think it would be a big hit with the class. I have the whole plan written out, and then you can let me know what you think.” In his rambling, Marinette can’t help but watch how his perfect lips run over his perfect teeth when he talks. How animated his eyes are, and soft his hair looks. He’s just an arm’s reach away-- 

“Marinette?”

“Huh, oh! Right! Plan… S-so what is your plan, exactly?” She watches in horror as he scoots his chair around the table to sit closer to her. He lowers his head and glances around. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir…” 

Marinette blanks. “Excuse me?” 

“I know, I know. It sounds crazy, but hear me out. You’ve worked with Chat Noir before, right?” Marinette eyes him carefully before answering with a short nod. “Plus, there’s Alya’s Ladyblog. You can make some sort of announcement and Alya can post it on the blog. That way, you can possibly get some time with Chat Noir to interview him and then tell him to tell Ladybug to search me out and I’ll interview her, then it’ll be even and we can write the final paper and presentation together.” Adrien looks at her with big, expecting eyes. She stares back, rapt. 

“Like I said, it sounds crazy. But, if we can start it tonight, get the questions figured out and get the post on the Ladyblog, then we’re bound to get the interviews out of the way and churn out the best presentation ever.” Adrien looks proud of his plan. Marinette feels hysteric. 

 

 

Adrien figured this would go more smoothly than it is. Marinette takes a moment before she gives him a response and he didn’t know what he was expecting her to say but it certainly isn’t what she ends up telling him. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait…” She squints her eyes shut and pinches the bridge of her nose. “You want to try to get alone time with two superheroes who are constantly saving Paris?” He nods with his most innocent, optimistic smile. If he acts like it’s not a big deal, then it isn’t! Marinette gives him a stern look and he recoils. 

“I mean-- I just thought, you know… Alya has gotten comments from Ladybug and Chat before, why not get an interview from them?” Adrien mutters, a little less confident than he was originally, but not backing down. It’s a good plan-- a really good plan! “Unless, you know… you have another idea?” Offering that is a safe bet. 

Marinette searches his face for a moment before looking away. “You got me there. I didn’t have a topic in plan.” 

 

‘How could I when all I could think about was working with you,’ Marinette thinks before shaking the thoughts from her head. 

 

“Okay, we’ll back pedal. You get ahold of Chat Noir, you know, since he actually knows who you are.” Marinette rolls her eyes for some reason. “Then you tell him that you’re partner would like to talk to Ladybug and ask her some of his own questions, give him info on where to find me, and then we’ll go on from there.”   
Marinette puts a delicate hand to her chin, her brow knits in concentration. Adrien’s leg starts to bounce with anticipation. He can feet Plagg eyeing him from his pocket. He can just feel how annoyed his Kwami is getting. 

“So,” She starts. Adrien leans forward in his chair. “The main obstacle is just making sure I can get Chat’s attention and meet up with him. Shouldn’t be too hard…” Adrien beams. “You sure you don’t want to try interviewing him?” 

“What? And miss an opportunity to talk to Ladybug? No way! Besides, I thought you thought he was cool?” 

Marinette looks shocked. Like, more shocked than she usually does when speaking to him. He searches her face for some reason as to what could be so startling to her. Maybe she would rather talk to Ladybug, herself?

 

If Marinette could run away and scream at a pitch that only dogs could hear, she would. Adrien Agreste-- THE Adrien Agreste-- wanted to talk to Ladybug, alone. She could talk to Adrien as Ladybug, alone! For as long as the interview lasts! 

...Should she be excited... or jealous?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a nasty habit of posting my new chapters very late at night and I'm sorry for that but here's the next one! I hope to be able to churn out more chapters but I'm working a lot more often now (got bumped up to full time) so sometimes I can write at work but most times I'm too busy... Anyway, here's the chapter.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, My Lady…” Chat Noir purrs. Ladybug rolls her eyes and loosens her yo-yo, pulling it back and away from the now unconscious akuma.

“It’s about time you showed up, you mangy cat. I had to deal with this almost all by myself.” She says it with absolutely no bite and a sly smile on her face. The akuma had been simple enough. Just an angry man, stuck in traffic and filled with rage. 

“I am the very essence of punctuality. Look, they’re completely knocked out!” He grins proudly at his work. Ladybug had it under control, she really did. Even with his ability to control cars, he was wide open, most of the very short battle. She had the akuma tied up in her string and was about to reel him in to take their akumatized item when Chat fell from God knows where, knocking the akuma unconscious with his staff and sauntering over to his Lady as if he were about to receive a good-boy pet. 

“Hm, well thank you, regardless.” 

Chat smiles then glances up into the twilight. “Isn’t this rare?” She snaps the akuma into her yoyo before opening it up and letting the purified butterfly flutter off into the night.

“What? The stars?” 

“No, no…” He takes her hand, running a gloved thumb over her knuckles. “We’re done early.” She knew what he was insinuating and that went against all of her superhero protocol. 

“Oh, no. I have a civilian life that needs immediate attention, my little chaton! And so do you.” She loosens her yo-yo and gives it a few flicks of her wrist. “I’ll see you next time around, Chat.” She flung the yo-yo towards the nearest building and swung away. 

Chat Noir reverts back to Adrien and hangs his head. “I was so close, Plagg…” Plagg floats lazily by his chosen one’s head. 

“Well, you still have that research paper to do. You can try to get ahold of her with that.” Plagg suggests, nonchalantly. He eyes Adrien who perks up a bit, a wry smile on his lips. 

“If only I could do it as Chat,” Adrien chuckles, a sad tinge to his usual breathless laugh. 

 

Marinette lays on her chaise couch, one foot dangling off the side. Her back aches but what else is new? Tikki hovers above her.

“Great job, as usual Marinette! And without the help of Chat Noir-- well, mostly.” Marinette smiles up at her kwami.

“Just another average day for yours truly! At least I won’t have to do this project alone. Can you imagine if Chat was my partner. Hah! I wouldn’t get anything done.” Tikki laughs at that. 

“Maybe so, but you two work wonderfully together. It’s fate, afterall.” 

Marinette greets Alya before class, the aches of last night’s akuma battle almost gone from her body. They walk to class together and Marinette is even able to greet Adrien with semi-calmness. She waves and he waves back, before asking to meet her for lunch. She immediately accepts.

“Alya.”

“Yeah, girl?”

“Did I just--”

“You sure did.” Marinette almost falls to the floor. 

 

Adrien waits impatiently for Marinette to meet up with him. He’s sure he told her the right cafe right before class started. It’s nearby the school and it has good food, nice lighting, and a good atmosphere. All things that could help make her feel more relaxed around him. He taps his finger on the table and anxiously glances around at everyone walking by. She wouldn’t stand him up, would she?

As if on cue, the door jingles as it opens. Marinette walks in, her hands clutching her backpack straps as she searches the restaurant. Adrien shoots to his feet and waves his hands.

 

“Marinette, over here!” She sees him and ducks her head as she walks over. Most eyes in the small cafe are on them and she feels her neck and ears turn red with embarrassment. Of course they would look. It’s Adrien Agreste. His face is plastered all over Paris. Marinette is just a nobody as far as everyone else is concerned. Why would he want to be seen in public with someone who isn’t on the cover of every teen magazine? Marinette shakes those thoughts from her mind when she feels Tikki, obviously sensing her discomfort, reach a small hand out of her bag and place it on Marinette’s wrist, hanging loosely by her side. The small gesture helps her still her heart. 

“Sorry if I kept you waiting.” She says, taking a seat across from him. He shakes his head and tells her it’s no problem, he’s just excited to get the project started. 

“So, you know what you have to do, right?” Marinette nods, taking a small bite of her panini. 

“I just have to make a post on the Ladyblog and wait for Chat to get in contact with me, right? Shouldn’t be too hard.” She says, a little joke about him being a ladykiller and overall ham plays in her mind. 

“Right. He’ll take the bait, for sure and then you just explain to him the project and ask to interview him.” 

“What if he doesn’t want to be interviewed or he doesn’t have the time?” She asks around her sandwich. 

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Adrien says, leaning back in his chair. Marinette pauses at that. How is he so sure Chat will let her interview him? She knows for a fact that they are busy, that they have a set time limit they can be transformed and that getting ahold of him in the first place will be difficult in and of itself. 

“Uh… well…” She derails the conversation before it gets too personal. “Do you have some ideas for questions?” 

“I do! I wrote some of them down. And if you don’t have any or enough, you can use some of mine. I think it would be best to ask some similar questions, don’t you think?” Marinette can’t disagree with that. “Here…” He gets up and scoots his chair closer to her again. Marinette feels a cold chill run down her spine. 

‘Stay cool, stay cool. It’s just easier to work this way, no big deal.’ She swallows thickly. 

Adrien shows her a page covered in his neat penmanship. Marinette is only a little bit awed by the neat writing before she notices the questions. 

“Wait a minute. You want to ask all of these?” 

Adrien gives her a dumb look. “Yeah?” 

Marinette takes the page from him and scans the entirety of it. “This is a little overkill, don’t you think? I mean, these are superheroes we’re talking about. They won’t have time for this.” Ladybug certainly won’t…

“Well, I figured we’d narrow them down, divide them up?” He looks a little embarrassed now and Marinette could literally kick herself if she wasn’t staring in complete shock.   
“O-oh, right. Yeah, of course! Why didn’t I think of that? Heheh…” She hands him back the paper, her face the deep red of shame. How is she supposed to get Adrien to like her if she keeps blurting things out without a filter. 

“Here.” His words snap her back to reality. “So, I don’t know about you, but I’ve been wondering about how Ladybug can handle her home life and her superhero life, so I figured that would be a good question to ask both of them. Plus, I bet people are curious about that, anyway.”

Marinette puts a hand to her chin and nods. “Yeah, and it’s not too personal, either.” She glances up and sees Adrien staring at her. Backtrack! “Ah-er, I mean… they probably won’t answer questions that are too personal. And we don’t want to waste time trying to figure out what they won’t answer when we only have a limited time to talk to them!” Adrien nods at that and makes a note on the margin of the page. 

“You’re right. I guess we can pick out the least personal questions and then you can come up with some as well. You seem to be pretty prepared for something like this.” He says, giving her a shy smile. Things seem to be turning out okay, Marinette thinks. 

 

“Like this?” Marinette asks Alya the next day. There is no surprise that Alya’s down with the idea of Marinette and Adrien interviewing Ladybug and Chat Noir for the class project. If anything, she’s angry she doesn’t come up with the idea herself. Marinette understands completely. 

“Yeah, right there. The light’s perfect. Okay, three… two…” She points two fingers at Marinette to give her the okay to start speaking. Marinette gathers her thoughts before smiling into the lense. 

“This is a message for Chat Noir! It’s me, Marinette! We, you know, beat an akuma together. He was a classmate of mine who used a drawing tablet to... Uh, I’m rambling… can we cut?” Alya stops the recording and puts a hand on her hip. 

“Seriously, girl?” Alya drags a hand down her face. This has only been the twelfth time they reshot the scene. Marinette can see Alya’s patience draining and she internally cringes. But Alya doesn’t snap at her, she just walks over to her friend and places a hand on her shoulder. “Just get right to the point. You can charm that cat later on when you interview him.” She says, winking. Marinette blanches. 

“Cha-- Me and Chat? No way! Not a playboy like him! Not when I have someone much better in mind…” Alya chuckles, lifting her phone up and looking through the screen. Marinette squares up her shoulders and tries again.

 

 

“Look how she stutters, she’s so cute…” Plagg drawls, giving Adrien a coy smile. Adrien rolls his eyes as he watches the video on the Ladyblog. This is perfect. All Chat Noir has to do is meet Marinette at the place she suggests in the video, at the time she suggests and then they can get this moving along. And soon, he’ll get to have his one-on-one with Ladybug. His knees feel itchy with anticipation just thinking about it. 

“Are you even listening to this video or are you thinking of something you shouldn’t be?” Plagg asks, his tiny hands on his hips as he hovers in front of Adrien’s face. Adrien blinks and goes beat red in an instant. 

“Wh-- No! I’m listening!” 

“You’re thinking about seeing Ladybug, aren’t you?” Plagg sighs, studying Adrien’s face before he gets his answer. What else would Adrien be thinking about? “You’re hopeless.” 

“Yeah, well… we’ll see about that.” Adrien and Plagg stop their banter right before catching where Marinette needs to meet Chat for the interview. 

“My roof. Come late this Saturday. Like, eleven? Yeah, eleven.” Adrien knows why she picked there and she knows why it’s at night. 

“Hopefully no one tries to crash this party.” Adrien says, eyeing Plagg who just shrugs. 

“If anyone does, it’s her home. She’ll know what to do. No use worrying about it…” If only it were that easy. 

 

 

“Excuse me, Marinette. What is this about meeting up with Chat Noir-- Alone?” There are many things Marinette would rather not deal with in the morning. Chloe Bourgeois is definitely number one, would rather not, at any given time of day.

“If you saw the video, then you know everything you need to about why.” Marinette says with as much exasperation as she can muster. Which happens to be a good deal. Chloe tuts, giving Marinette a look over before taking her seat as the teacher walks in followed by Adrien. He takes his seat in front of her and greets Nino before turning around. No matter how many times she sees to glorious green eyes, she can’t seem to get used to them. Her face lights up in an instant. 

“What was that about?” He asks, motioning to Chloe. Marinette sighs, relaxing back into her chair. 

“Chloe saw the video I made on the Ladyblog. She was asking about it.” Alya sighs at that. 

“Marinette just got a classic nosey Chloe interview, herself.” She winks at Marinette who smiles. 

“It’s no big deal. It’s not like she can do anything about it besides make fun of me. And there’s nothing ever stopping her from doing that.” 

“Yeah, I guess…” Adrien says. “Sorry about that. It’s my fault for coming up with this ridiculous plan.” Adrien says, rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette blinks.

“What? No! No… You’re fine. I mean, you’re perfect! I mean-- I mean, it’s not your fault!” She stumbles over her words like they’re potholes and she’s in the dark. Adrien listens with patience before smiling. 

“Well, as long as you don’t think so…” He says, trailing off. “Are you ready to meet up with him? You’re not nervous, are you?” He asks, tilting his head in a way that makes Marinette melt. She stays composed, though. 

“Nervous? Me? Psh. As if.” She says,flicking her wrists, her cheeks only slightly pink now. “Dealing with Chat Noir will be a piece of cake. He’s just a normal person if you take away the suit. A little flirty, but nothing I can’t handle.” Adrien gives her a long look before nodding and turning around just as their teacher starts taking attendance. Marinette sees the look Nino and Alya give each other.


End file.
